Cause we can be
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Porque existen diferentes clases de personas. Queramos o no, el mundo se divide en buenos y malos. Incluso a los ojos del mundo, los neutros recaen en esa última categoría. Pero sólo tener la apariencia de un monstruo... ¿En qué clase de persona te convierte? Ya era momento de sacar a luz la verdad. / Non Pairings / Sunfire!Tadashi


_Grandes Héroes como sus personajes no me pertenecen_

 _N/A. Hay varios headcannons, pero para no arruinar las sopresas (?) sólo diré esto._

 _*La tía se llama Kasumi, pero le dicen Cass y usa el apellido Hamada porque se lo cambió para que fuese fácil ser tutora de Tadashi y Hiro en caso de que algo malo les sucediera a sus padres._

 _*Señor y señora Hamada son Tomeo y Maemi. Internet me dice que esos son sus nombres._

.

.

.

.

.

o **O** o **O** o

 _Prólogo_

o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

.

 _La mujer de corta estatura, cabello castaño y ojos verdes brillantes se mordía las uñas en la sala de espera de aquel centro._

 _Si de por sí estar en un hospital era debastador, estar en la sala de espera de una cabina médica "especial" no tenía nada de alentador. Cansada de morderse las uñas, se arregló su despeinado cabello en una cola de caballo y se mordió el labio._

 _En cuanto vio a "esa" persona salir, se puso en pie para estamparle la mano en la cara con toda la fuerza que pudo, logrando hacer que el rostro masculino se volteara y las gafas gruesas cayesen al piso._

 _— ¡ESTÚPIDO!_

 _El hombre no dijo nada, sólo se agachó para tomar sus gafas que con suerte no se habían roto._

 _— Guarda silencio por favor, que si los oficiales vuelven_

 _— ¿Primero idiota y ahora cínico? ¡Ja! —Ella le interrumpió, fingiendo una risa. — ¿De veras, Tomoe?_

 _— Cass..._

 _— De aquí no me saca nadie, hasta que sepa que está bien. —Informó firme, sin importarle la advertencia. — ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esta, no crees? A diferencia de tus padres, yo jamás estuve en contra de ustedes, incluso cuando decidieron mudarse por tu trabajo y no he tenido contacto desde que se marcharon, pensé que luego de dos años de no aparecer vendrían con... Yo que sé. ¡Sandalias de madera de recuerdo, un traje ninja o un kimono original! Pero no, ni siquiera pudieron llegar a la inauguración de mi Cafetería y al día siguiente Mister Imposible me llama diciéndome que mientras de hacer la buena hazaña del siglo... ¡Puso en peligro la vida de su esposa! —Cass se sentó de nuevo intentando calmarse, pero el hombre ni siquiera tuvo el valor para imitar la acción. No era sencillo, nada sencillo hacerse a la idea de que la mujer que amaba estaba al borde de la muerte._

 _Tomoe se ajustó las gafas, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que tocarse la nuca intentando hablar. Mas no podía negar nada de lo que decía su cuñada, pues era totalmente cierto... Aunque peor._

 _Bajó la cabeza a un lado, sin atreverse a mirarla. No podía mirar ese rostro tan parecido y al mismo tiempo, tan diferente al de su esposa, mientras le confesaba otra razón para odiarlo._

 _— Ocho meses. —Le miró por el rabillo del ojo, esperando su reacción._

 _— ¿Qué cosa?_

 _— Maemi está —Tragó—. Maemi embarazada._

 _Eso fue el detonante de la bomba. Si antes la joven mujer estaba furiosa a causa del dolor, ya no pudo hacer más que montar en cólera. Tomoe no hizo nada por defenderse, mientras ella lo abofeteaba repetidas veces. Aún llena de ira, lo cogió del cuello de la desarreglada camisa, empujándole contra la primera pared que tenía cerca._

 _— Eres un... Eres un..._

 _Sus gafas estaban quebradas y la mano derecha de Cass sangrando, aunque lo que más le preocupaba en ese instante tenía el mismo punto, habían maneras distintas de demostrar su dolor, por ello Tomoe sólo sonrió débilmente. De otro modo quizás las lágrimas ya hubiesen salido se sus ojos, como estaban saliendo de los de la mujer que tenía en frente._

 _— Tú y tus estúpidas ideas para ayudar a los demás. ¿Por qué mi hermana te siguió en esta estupidez? Eres un imbécil tratando de hacerte el héroe, ofrenciéndote a realizar investigaciones en lugares remotos, donde hay bombas activas y que peor aún, siguen infestadas de contaminación nuclear... ¿Eres estúpido o qué? Ahora no sólo ella, sino que su bebé, mi sobrino... Mi familia. ¡Voy a perder a mi única familia por tu culpa!_

 _— Señor Hamada, le sugiero que calme a su acompañante._

 _El guardia de turno se había asomado, acompañando a un par de médicos. En esta ocasión no era Cass, la que tuvo el repentino deseo de saltar y darle un darle un puñetazo por el comentario tan frío, pero hizo caso omiso y sólo le indicó que se sentasen._

 _Un hombre mayor, con cabello blanco y arrugas, avanzó unos pasos. Tomoe no veía bien, pero supuso que se trataba del médico que llevaba la situación._

 _— Uno de nuestros expertos en radiación estarán trabajando en la descontaminación de su esposa._

 _— ¿Y el bebé? —Inquirió Cass._

 _El anciano cerró la boca, como si estuviese duduso de decir algo al respecto._

 _— Tenemos un neurocirujano para él._

 _Cass se llevó la mano a la boca, para no gritar de tristeza y horror._

 _Dicho esto, el médico solo viró antes de volver a su lugar de trabajo._

 _A diferencia de Tomoe, Cass no era una genio, ni siquiera igualaba a su hermana si de inteligencia se trataba, pero tenía un conocimiento normal y era normal y común saber que exponerse a la radiación era peligroso. Los que trabajaban con energía nuclear, por lo que tenía entendido, utilizaban trajes especiales y hasta se duchaban para desinfectarse._

 _No sabía del accidente al pie de la letra, ni era el momento adecuado para preguntáselo a su cuñado al que en este segundo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba muy segura de que Maemi en ningún momento estuvo protegida como alguien que trabaja del tema, alguien que sí sabe de bombas atómicas y esas estupideces._

 _Las horas comenzaban a pasar y la noche a volverse día. La mujer aceptó a regañadientes un café, maldiciendo a los centros del gobierno y presumiendo que ella preparaba bocadillos mejores al verlos pasar sin mirarla._

 _El hombre frente a ella a veces sonreía, aunque no era una sonrisa que le llegase a los ojos... Hasta que al fin el médico se apareció a darles las buenas nuevas._

 _— Espero que esta sea la última vez que me des un susto así, Tadashi —Fue un susurro que ella dio, minutos más tarde, viendo a través del cristal de la habitación donde el recién nacido aún se mantenía en observación. Esperando noticias de los últimos exámenes que el mismo Tomoe se encargaría de ordenar para Maemi_.

"Al final... Es como si todo hubiera sido para nada" Era grosero pensarlo, pero fue el primer recuerdo que vino a su mente al oír la alarma. De inmediato se había puesto en marcha, corriendo con rápidez.

Ella más que nadie lo conocía la clase de persona que era.

Tadashi... Esa pequeña bolita de orejitas grandes y cabello pegado a la frente, ese bebé que había luchado por vivir aún cuando habían quienes no le daban más de unos cortos meses de vida. Haría una misión suicida y esta ocasión no había nadie para que Cass Hamada culpara.

Bien, quizás sí lo había, quizás era la culpa de Tomoe por sus genes obsesionados con "ayudar a los demás", junto a los genes impulsivos de ella y su hermana Maemi.

No podía echarle culpas al joven que había criado como su propio hijo, jamás podría.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Capítulo Uno_**

.

.

.

.

.

o **O** o **O** o

Sus ojos picaban con el simple hecho de ingresar, lo que le hacía pensar que sería mejor cerrarles y dejar de mirar ese lugar a donde se había adentrado.

Un ruido metálico se oyó, abrió los ojos y logró ver fue una extraña masa negra a pocos metros.

"¡Los microbots de Hiro!" Pensó de inmediato. Mas no pudo emitir palabra alguna, pues en el mismo segundo en que la masa de microbots salió disparada hacia la ventana más cercana, todo empeoró allí dentro.

Si antes no había aire, rezó por que volviera a no haberlo, pues el clima caliente se había llenando de un olor horrendo que le provocó nauseas.

Entre el mareo y la sensación de sentir que se ahogaría en vómito, los segundos se hicieron demasiado lentos entre cada acción que realizaba.

Puede que una persona normal, ya no pensaría en otro a estas alturas... Pero no Tadashi. Aún estando en este desastre, tenía la esperanza de que ocurriera un milagro y poder encontrar a Callaghan. La persona que acababa de robarse los microbots de Hiro podría esperar unos segundos más, el Hamada quería salvar a su profesor.

A duras penas logró cubrir su boca con la manga de su chaqueta, buscando con la mirada a su alredor. Veía hasta las gotas de sudor bajar a la velocidad de un caracol, sobre su frente y nariz. Dio unos pasos, pensando en un plan cuisadoso para escabullirse entre los objetos que aún no estaban envueltos en llamas.

Entonces todo se detuvo.

Todo se volvió negro, oscuro, silencioso.

No oía nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera oyó la explosión que se supone que le arrojó de espaldas al suelo, para después dejarlo inconciente. Obligándole a estar sólo, con sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Acaso este... es el fin?"

Todo le dolía. Era una sensación insorportable, desde la planta de sus pies a la coronilla de su cabeza.

Ahora la única pregunta que se hacía era "¿En qué estabas pensando, cabeza de chorlito?" De haber podido reír, hubiera dado rienda suelta a una gran carcajada, si aún sintiese sus pulmones o si pudiese saber continuaba respirando.

— ¡TADASHI!

Eso... Eso significaba que ya volvía a oír. Para su desgracia, no le traía felicidad ese grito aunque de momento no reconocía la voz. Sonaba muy gruesa para su gusto.

— ¡TADASHI!

En esta ocasión pudo oírlo más claro.

"Es... Hiro." Había cometido la mayor tontería de su vida.

No sólo había fallado en su intento de salvar a Callaghan, también había fallado en volver para advertirles que un sujeto había robado los microbots y probablemente fuera el que provocó el incendio... Y había herido a su hermano menor de por vida.

Ya era suficiente que él perdiera a su profesor. Mas por su culpa, Hiro perdería a su hermano.

Si moría, Hiro volvería a quedarse sin un ser querido.

No podía dejarle cargar con el mismo dolor, no podía hacerle el mismo daño que le provocó a él la pérdida de sus padres.

Puede que él fuese más pequeño en aquel momento, pero no era tan egoísta para creer que Hiro era lo suficientemente mayor como para lidiar con la muerte de alguien.

Lo primero que vio fue parte de lo que parecía una viga en la estructura superior del Hall. Uno de los extremos había sido chamuscado por el fuego y se estaba desbaratando, frente a sus ojos.

Por primera vez oyó el sonido de pequeña demolición sin estar cerca de una construcción y cerró los ojos por inercia, cubriéndose con las manos. Cuando no sintió nada se permitió ver y girar a su derecha, los escombros no le habían chocado por un corto medio metro.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir, en esta ocasión un sonoro ruido le advirtió de lo que sucedía sobre su cabeza.

Un bloque deforme casi rectangular. Se parecía a una silla, pero era obvio que por su tamaño pesaba muchas veces más.

— Oh... no —Dijo, con su voz cavernosa a falta de aire.

Supo que era inútil, mas puso sus manos alrededor de su rostro para protegerse la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el bloque acabó rompiéndose completamente. Esperó el mortífero impacto.

...

...

...

Mas el impacto jamás llegó.

¿O puede que sí hubiera llegado? Nadie conocía lo que sucedía luego de la muerte, salvo de creencias según el lugar donde vivían, todas eran teorías explayistas imposibles de comprobar, por lo tanto...

¿Había muerto?

— ¡TADAASHI!

No, aún oía a Hiro.

No podía morir. No podía.

No quería.

¡NO debía!

No tenía que...

— TADAAAAASHIIIIII

BOOM.

Esta explosión sí la oyó y de inmediato volvió en sí. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, quitándose su estado somnoliento aunque todo a su alrededor fuera difuso.

Oyó a su corazón latir rápido. ¡Significaba que no estaba muerto! Aún vivía.

"¿Cómo?" ¿Acaso ese gigantesco escombro no le había roto el cráneo? No se hacía a la idea de que no fuese así, no que no desease estar vivo, pero su muerte era inevitable considerando las circunstancias.

Su mente tardó en procesar lo que ocurría, pero pasados los segundos su vista logró aclararse... Y aquello lo dejó perplejo.

No le gustaba presumir, pero sabía que era fuerte. También sabía por libros y documentales, que el cuerpo humano adquiere fuerza superior a lo normal cuando se encuentra en peligro.

No es que le sorprendiese poder sostener esa viga con las manos y tenerla alzada a pocos centímetros de su rostro, lo que le tenía con la boca abierta, era que la estructura que sostenía estaba en llamas.

Estaba aterrado por la posibilidad de quemarse las manos, así que intentó arrojarle a un lado y eso sólo provocó otra reacción de la que jamás antes había sido presente.

Las llamas se hicieron aún más gigantes, el material con manchas negruscas, por las quemaduras, se volvió totalmente negro y estalló en un millón de rocas pequeñas tal cual trozos de carbón, que comenzaron a caer lentamente al revoltijo que se había convertido el suelo.

"Imposible"

Observar su alredor lo dejó en shock.

Todo era un infierno naranja.

Se apuró a ponerse en pie, confuso de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Si todo estaba inmerso en fuego. ¿Cómo es que podía soportarlo su cuerpo?

Comenzó a hiperventilar, para su sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que podía coger aire en este ambiente sofocante?

Quiso llevarse la mano al puente de la nariz, intentando no alterarse... Eso definitivamente fue el mayor error, pues su expresión cambió a una demasiado exaltada en ese mismo segundo.

Su mano estaba en llamas... No, SUS MANOS estaban EN LLAMAS.

No sólo sus manos, también sus brazos, sus piernas y sus pies. Su cuerpo se mezclaba con el ambiente.

— Im... po... sible —Atinó a susurrar horrorizado.

De un momento había pasado de estar en su lecho de muerte, a esa situación que era tan... Tan... Inverosímil.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Los gritos de Hiro habían cesado ya y eso le inquietaba, mientras que a lo lejos se oían las sirenas del camión de bomberos.

Lo primero que vino a su cabeza al descubrir que realmente no era una pesadilla, fue recordar el último grito de su hermano menor.

Se apuró a acortar la distancia con la puerta, que ahora no era más que trozos de vidrio en el suelo. A través del hueco rectangular, pudo ver cómo la gente se alejaba del sitio. Pero un grupo de personas aún permanecían allí, sobre el pavimento. Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon y Gogo, todos estaban alrededor de una sola persona. Ese era Hiro, que estaba de rodillas con la cabeza agacha y los ojos cerrados fuertemente, siendo abrazado por su tía Cass, que junto a Honey Lemon tenían el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

— Cabeza de chorlito —Sonrió levemente emocionado.

Saldría en ese instante y les haría saber todo, que vivía, que no tenían por qué llorar.

Que un sujeto se había llevado los microbots y por su culpa su profesor estaba muerto.

Nada era un accidente. Eso último le hizo enfurecer.

Tadashi quiso gritar desde allí mismo, pero no pudo, las palabras no salían de su boca. El fuego rodeándole le aterraba, pues no se apagaba, su pecho subía y bajaba por el terror. Miró hacia adelante.

"Sólo unos pasos." Eran sólo eso y estaría afuera, estaría con sus amigos, estaría con su familia.

Alzó la mano a la imagen a la distancia, como si quisiese revolverle el cabello a Hiro y decirle que estaba bien, que dejara de sentir dolor, pero al hacer esto, se veía cómo si las llamas rodearan la cabeza de su hermano menor. Como si quisiera dañar a Hiro, en lugar de intentar consolarlo.

Ver eso le espantó y bajó la mano rápidamente, haciéndola a un lado. Les haría daño si no se acercaba... Pero si se acercaba, les haría daño de todos modos. Cerró los ojos con pesar un momento, no tenía opción.

Con el cuerpo encendido el fuego, trató de encontrar una salida que no fuera la delantera. Buscó con la mirada, haciendo memoria y corrió a un ventanal que llevaba arruinado su marco. El fuego había dejado de aparecerse en sus pies, pero no de sus brazos hacia arriba, dándole la apariencia de la cabeza de un encendedor.

Por orden de los bomberos, la muchedumbre de personas se había alejado y otras se habían resguardado en sus habitaciones lejos del campus, por lo tanto nadie lo vio alejarse a los límites del campo y adentrarse en el bosque.

Corrió sin mirar hacia atrás, con el fuego encendiéndose y apagándose, en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, a la par que sus pasos. Con las manos hechas puños, su garganta seca y su corazón aún latiendo a mil, mas sin dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo... Salvo las que no estaban en llamas, al pisar terreno duro, rocas o chocarse con ramas, que se encendieron al simple contacto del elemento caliente.

Vio un estanque a la distancia y se apuró más, hasta poder ver un reflejo no muy claro en el agua. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro.

Se veía como un monstruo.

"Imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible." Cayó de rodillas, con el cuerpo temblándole.

Era un monstruo.

o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ya, pues sí. He decidido crear mi propio fic sunfire!tadashi, gracias a los fanarts en tumblr ¡QUE ESTÁN GENIALES!_

 _Es un Five Shot, que trataré de hacer lo más original posible. Si no lo hago, me pegan xD Lamento si hay errores, si los ven díganlos._

 _Un millón de gracias por leer, reviews bienvenidos y espero no les moleste leer otra historia de estas._


End file.
